


Firewall

by Psychedelic1993



Category: Cal Leandros - Rob Thurman
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-19
Updated: 2013-08-19
Packaged: 2017-12-24 00:28:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/932982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psychedelic1993/pseuds/Psychedelic1993
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A rogue phoenix is terrorising New York, and the Leandros boys are hired to take him down a peg or two. Whilst investigating they meet a woman who is far more involved in this than she would like. And just to add insult to injury, there's a new breed of auphe in town...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Library

**Author's Note:**

> This is little more than a draft at the moment, so feedback is more than welcome. The plot is still in progress, so if anyone happens to have any crazy cool ideas, don't be shy.

The library was probably my favourite place in the world. It was quiet, and I didn't look completely insane with my massive fortress of books. I'd tried going to central park, but sometimes the weather turns, or drunks come about, and that leads to the destruction of priceless antiques.

My books, the stuff of legends. Of course, I had a few medical encyclopaedias too, but most of my books were the ones with bios of every single supernatural creature under the sun. I relied on this information wholeheartedly, and I was sure it was reliable, given the fact that most of the stuff had been written by the creatures themselves. You could tell by the bragging tone…especially in the gratuitously lengthy tome detailing the life of the dreaded puck. If there was one thing I didn't want to know, it was the mating habits of the horniest race on earth. However, it was still emblazoned in my mind forever.

I was perusing a paragraph about the best way to spot a wood nymph without it spotting you. Why I needed to know this, I wasn't sure, and it turned out someone else didn't get it either. He almost gave me a heart attack as I suddenly felt warm breath on my neck, and for a moment my hand flickered bright red, and considering the situation, that was remarkably mellow.

"I need that book." Right. Not only was he being a creepy creep thing, but he was also trying to steal my book. I didn't use library books if I could avoid it, they always got so worn out. I trusted my little gems, and only them.

"Sorry, this belongs to me." I said in return, my tone even as I turned to face the man. Well, that was odd. I sincerely doubted he would want to handle anything outside of the children's section. He was a lout, maybe not entirely illiterate, but still certainly more of a TV nut than a bookworm. Yet, here he was, asking for my book that had words even I didn't understand. Not to toot my own horn, but I knew a lot about a lot. I'd spent years of my life studying the mythical and medical, so I had a right to think myself at least a little bit learned.

Unfortunately, my short explanation didn't seem to appease the scraggy haired, leather wearing thug of a man. "Yeah, but I really need that book." He persisted, much to my amazement. "Or, a couple pages of it."

Enter creepy thug number two. "Sorry, is he bothering you?" He asked, far more sedate than the first one. But, he was still tall and muscular and generally scary. He also wanted my book. I was not amused. "Could we just borrow it for a few minutes? We'll have it back to you as soon as we've copied a few pages."

The choice was not mine. Although the blonde appeared intelligent enough to speak instead of get into an altercation, the first one seemed far too angry and agitated to just talk things out. I wasn't the bravest woman in the world, and so I just handed the book over wordlessly, glad to see them walk away from me. A part of me didn't even care if I ever got my book back, just so long as they left me alone.

That was not to be. The two men soon returned, and now they both looked decidedly wary. I just stared at them, wondering if my green eyes would deflect them. That would be one cool super power, and unfortunately, it wasn't one I had. They sidled up to me and proceeded to flank me without hesitation. Now I knew I was trapped, and I couldn't think of one thing that I could do to escape. Or at least, not something that wouldn't kill hundreds of innocent people.

My heart jumped into my throat as I felt the steel of a small dagger put to the back of my neck. I was also surprised it wasn't a gun, seeing as that was what everyone in New York had, but apparently these guys were different, not to mention more sensible. A gun was easy to see, not to mention hear, a tiny little knife, not so much.

"Are you working for Ignatius?" The black haired man growled, not mincing his words at all. I wasn't surprised. However, I was extremely surprised to hear that name again. It was one I had buried deep down inside myself, and now it was being thrown back at me again.

My answer came in an unconvincing murmur, "No. But, nothing." Why would I reveal something so personal to them? I barely understood it myself, and I reckoned the first admission of even knowing Ignatius would grant a whole barrage of extra questions.

As it happened, they were going to question me further anyway. To be honest, it wasn't any surprise, for one I was one of the worst liars known to man or beast, and second. Well, there was something off about the moody one. I wasn't about to ask what it was, I just wanted to get away from it. So, I told Tamsin to stay calm, took a deep breath and listened.

"Just save us the time and admit it." Why couldn't blondie step in? He was so much more normal, in every sense of the word. "You stink of fire, you just happen to be in the same library as us, with very well near the only translated copy of the book we need, and you know nothing? Right."

This time the one with hair longer than my own spoke up, raising a good point, "The only reason to bring a book as priceless as that to a public library would be to draw someone out of hiding." He was good. He was wrong, but that didn't mean his deductive skills weren't brilliant.

Now, to set them both straight. "I come here pretty much every day, just ask a librarian. I can't concentrate at home, so I bring everything here." There, plain and simple. I didn't live in a great neighbourhood, and so the sleaze of the place, as well as the noise put me off, hence the trips to the almost silent library.

"I don't buy it." Of course he didn't. I'd omitted the part about why I had that aura of fire around me, just as he had neglected to explain why he had despair and psychosis written on his face. We were both as deceptive as each other. Well, not quite, because I chose to come clean.

"I'm a phoenix. Well - half phoenix." Before I could continue, the pale skinned angst master dove right in with a painfully predictable:

"Wait. A person fucked a bird? How the hell does that work?" The story of my life. Sure, I'd told only two or three people, but everyone always had the same thing to say. It was annoying, though probably not as annoying as it could have been had my parents actually been man and beast. They were human, both of them. Not an ounce of anything else anywhere. The phoenix came later.

I eventually closed my eyes, sighing deeply as I fought to stay calm, "No. A phoenix was trapped inside my body when I was born, when it escaped -" I cut off, biting my lip sharply as I recalled such pain it was almost other worldly. That sort of thing didn't really leave you, "I died, he brought me back, left some residue behind." There, not too hard.

That did grant me a few seconds of silence, as apparently those two hadn't expected that story. They probably didn't get why I was so forthcoming with the information, or how it was possible at all. Maybe I'd tell them, if they'd just get rid of that damn knife.

"That phoenix wouldn't happen to be Ignatius, would it?" Wow. Someone was on his game today. It was the blonde one, with the plait, pulled so tight I did wonder how many wrinkles he would have if he unclasped it. No matter, it was a silly thought. I simply nodded in return, careful to avoid smashing my neck into the blade, that would be quite a humiliating way to go.

"Look, I don't know what this is about, but I can assure you that anything Ignatius has done - I don't support him. He's mad." I knew better than anyone, I'd felt it seeping into me before we had finally parted ways. It had been a bitter parting, but a necessary one. I needed to spread my wings, so to speak. "If I can help, just ask and I'll do whatever I can."

It was the best I could offer them. Maybe I should have been more loyal to a being I had shared eighteen years of my life with, but I wasn't. A part of me despised him for the pain - both physical and mental - that he had caused me, but a larger part just felt sorrow for everything that had happened since he broke free of my body. I was partly responsible, I knew that, but still, I knew how dangerous that phoenix was, and I wasn't about to let him run rampant.

The two men seemed to be deliberating, judging by the slight tension that gave and released in the blade. But, soon enough there was a decision, shown by the removal of the knife and the dragging of chairs to my table. Good. I was glad I wasn't going to be murdered.


	2. The Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tamsin recounts her version of events, and Cal gets very bored.

I wasn't surprised that the paler of the pair kept his weapon in his hand, clasped incredibly tight in a fist that was so obviously well practiced. He didn't trust me, and unlike most people on this earth, he was more than willing to protect himself should I inexplicably launch over the table at him.

The second was far more serene. So far as I could tell, he was unarmed – but then again, appearances can be deceiving. He was probably just as deadly as his vicious companion, perhaps even more so. But none of that mattered, they had at least given me a chance to explain myself, and so I would kindly ignore their looming intent.

"I don't know what's going on, honestly. But I can tell you everything I know about what's motivating him. But, it's quite personal – so could we at least be on a first name basis?" My speech was anything but confident. The words came out in a stuttered rush, something that probably didn't encourage trust. Having said that, maybe I was such a mess that they'd just take pity on me. It was a nice thought to have, even if it was entirely naïve.

Thankfully, the cold in the immediate area did loosen its grip slightly, as the taller of the pair introduced himself. "I'm Niko." He paused, waiting for his companion to speak up, though it was not to be. The second was far too busy giving me an icy stare that was perhaps even more off putting than simple animosity. "And this is Cal." The first finally said, his expression passive.

"Right. Tamsin, pleased to meet you." Well, that was a blatant lie, but it was a familiar greeting, and therefore comforting. I'd need all the comfort I could get if I was going to get through this story without blubbing.

With a steadying intake of breath, I did my best to give them the lowdown on Ignatius, fully aware that they probably wouldn't believe me anyway. "Ignatius was murdered, a long time ago. Thousands of years if he's to be believed. And all that time, he's been harbouring resentment for the world. Add to that his frustration over not being able to find a host, and there's the beginning of what he is now. Are you aware of the limitations of phoenix regeneration?"

"The host must be capable of carrying the dormant phoenix to maturity. As far as I can tell, almost any species can serve this purpose, but I was under the impression that humans were not robust enough." He was measuring me, watching for any minute flicker in my expression that might indicate my guilt. "And I also thought the host body is taken over by the phoenix upon his emergence. So, do explain yourself."

He was good. Niko was more than brainy, he was logical and sharp. Why he chose to hang around someone who was now looking as flabbergasted as I was, I didn't know, but there had to be a reason. Maybe Cal was his hired muscle, it was certainly possible.

"An accident of birth. Nothing more." I shrugged, wishing I could leave it there, and knowing full well that I couldn't. "I was born a healer, so everything that he destroyed, my body repaired – or tried to. I was ill the whole time." That was a horrendous understatement, but I wasn't out for pity. "As for how I'm still alive, it's the same thing. When he was releasing himself, my body just fought him, and totally burned out. A dead body was no use, so he jumped to the next nearest thing. A pooka."

The faces of the pair were poles apart. Cal clearly had no inkling what a pooka was, and was impatient to get this over with. He was tense and alert, and obviously so, whereas Niko was probably just as well prepared but not showing even a twinge of anxiety. He also appeared to know what I was on about, which was helpful to save the least.

"And he healed me. It's not tears, just plain old skill, and a much stronger power than I could ever hope to achieve. And I suppose that's it for how I'm still alive."

Niko responded curtly, "Alright. What is the rest of the story?"

Of course, why would he even acknowledge the absurdity of what I'd just told him? I knew just how mad I sounded, even to the likes of him, but I still wished he could have shown some form of acceptance, or even denial. As it was, I intended to carry on speaking. In a way it was therapeutic. I had lived so quietly for so long, it was sort of nice to make a bit of noise, to let someone else in on the bumpy road of my life, even if they were strangers.

"Rather than explain it all, do you know how phoenix' are said to return to their natural shape?" It was merely a theory to most, but Ignatius believed it wholeheartedly.

Niko nodded. "There is a ritual. In return for the lives of an enemy and loved one, the phoenix will become a fire bird again."

"That's bullshit, and you know it." And Cal spoke again. I wondered If he was capable of speaking without an insult or swearword in each sentence.

"Well, yes. Maybe it is. But to Ignatius it's real. For the past four years he's been searching for his killer, and if he's been doing enough to get the attention of outsiders, he's probably found him." He'd created destruction before, killing innocent people, and hopefully the odd bad guy, but he'd never stuck around to watch it all unfold.

Cal spoke up again, "So why in the fuck is he blowing up the kin and their meals on wheels?!" He was apparently exasperated, and now I was confused.

"What's the kin?" He might have face palmed if he hadn't been worrying about being ready for attack, but as it was he simply offered a terribly derisory look, followed by a clipped explanation.

"Werewolf mafia. Your buddy has been fucking them over royally." He smirked slightly, apparently finding this amusing. "He's been killing all the homeless guys he can get his hands on, and anyone that gets in his way."

I wasn't aware that the mafia was even a real thing in humankind, but given werewolf pride and personality, I had to suppose that a mafia in their society wasn't all that farfetched. I chose to accept this little nugget of information, feeling that I really didn't want to know any further details. I also knew exactly why Ignatius was messing with them.

"He's trying to draw me out. I've been homeless myself, so when I was free of Ignatius, I thought I'd try and give back to the community. He's waiting for me to come to their rescue." My tone was not as candid as it had been. I felt a torrent of guilt coming on, accompanied by a smattering of self consciousness. It was foolish, but we women are not known for our rationality in the face of emotion.

"Why would he be flushing you out?"

A brief thwack to the back of Cal's head accompanied, "Think about it."

And rather later than was perhaps normal, it dawned on him. "She's the second sacrifice." Had I been a bit more judgmental, I might have mocked him for it, but as it was I only nodded, even if he had so rudely referred to me in the third person.

Now that the bones of my story had been told, and these men had what they needed, there was an awkward shuffling on my part as I attempted to muster the courage to ask what on earth they were doing fishing around for this stuff. I could see no reason for a pair of humans to even know this mess of a world even existed, and yet here they were. I hadn't yet decided if they were the good or bad guys, but they were certainly key players in this city.

They stood, Cal's knife disappearing into his jacket with a practiced movement that was just another reason to fear him. He had his back turned instantaneously, apparently forgetting that I was even here. Niko was far more polite, pausing long enough to give me a chance to stumble over my burning question.

"Won't you tell me who you are?"

Not a flicker. "No. Thank you for the information, it was very helpful."

And off he went to join grumpy pants. Well, he got points for efficiency.

With them gone, and with a hundred unanswered questions, I sat stock still, going over the extremely one sided conversation over and over again. I inwardly shouted at myself for being such a doormat, vowing that next time I would at least get some information of my own. Of course, that was a moot point anyway. There wouldn't be a next time.


End file.
